The VIQI study will test how different levels and features of classroom quality relate to children's developmental outcomes. The study will look at the relationship of initial child care and early education (CCEE) classroom quality to changes in observed quality and children's outcomes through a rigorous experimental design. Questions about the quality-child outcomes relationship will be addressed in the context of an in-depth implementation study to understand the conditions necessary to plan, install, and implement an evidence-based intervention that will produce changes in process, domain-specific quality and child outcomes. CCEE classrooms will include those in Head Start, child care and public-K programs serving children ages two through four, not yet in kindergarten. The study will be conducted through a contract with MDRC and its subcontractors Abt Associates/Abt SRBI, Frank Porter Graham Child Development Institute, and MEF Associates.